Papa Ki Pari
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: 'My father gave me the greatest gift anyone could to a person and that is he belived in me' My new OS on a Father-Daughter relation. Peep in to know more. I am bad at summaries. *Happy Reading!*


_**Hey Guys! I am back with an OS. I am so sorry. I know I am late. Actually, I hada hard time after reuslts then my admission process got started. Thats why I was uunable to write any story. I hope you understand. My college has started and as I am living in hostel I have to adjust many thigs. But belive me I will try post my other stories as soon as possible. Untill then here is a new OS written by me. I hop eyou all will like it. Enough my talking. On with the story:-**_

 ** _Papa ki Pari!_**

A girl of approximately 20-21 years of age was sitting in a cafe with her friend. She was wearing a black long skirt and white blouse with floral embroidery on it. She had a fair white skin and cute smile. She was sipping her juice while another girl was talking to her.

"Ishu, tuzhe pata hain na main Nikhil ke bina jee nahi sakti…" the other girl said.

"Haan re…phir tu tere papa ko bata na sab…" the girl replied sipping her juice again after she spoke.

"Haan bata dungi main par muzhe darr lagta hain!" the other girl told her.

"Kaisa darr? Tere papa toh teri har baat maante hain na Divya." She spoke.

"Haan!" she smiled, "Par tuzhe yeh nahi pata ki mere zindagi ke saare faisle mere papa lete hain! Har chote faisle bhi!" she smiled widely. Ishu smiled too.

"…and jab main choti thi na tab main kaunse function mein kaunse dress pehnu yeh bhi papa se hi poochti thi…even hair clips bhi apne papa ki pasand ki leti thi…" she smiled more widely but this time Ishu's eyes were moist. "Mera aur Papa ka rishta hi aisa hain…mere shaadi ke khayal se unhe bohot bura lagta hain ki main unse door chali jaungi…aur phir agar maine mera yeh faisla yuhi papa ko bata diya toh unhe bura nahi lagega par main chahti hoon ki mere shaadi ka faisla wo khud kare!"

"…aur pata hain Ishita har ladki apne life-partner apne Papa jaisa chahti hain…aur Nikhil toh hain hi mere Papa jaisa…he is also a CID cop though Papa is ACP!" Divya spoke happily. Teras of joy in her eyes.

Ishita was smiling with moist eyes.

"Sab thik hoga yaar Divz…" Ishita smiled at her. "Accha chal main chalti hoon, raat bohot hogayi hain…!"

Saying this, Ishita waved her and bid her a 'Good Night' and went away. Divya replied her with a wave.

* * *

Outside the café:-

Ishita took a taxi for her house. She sat and drove off. The rain started pouring down badly. She was looking out from the window and wiping her eyes off again and again. The taxi driver saw her through the mirror and thought something was wrong.

"Madam…ek baat puchu?" the driver asked.

"Pucho…" she replied.

"Aap thik toh hain na?" he asked making her startled.

"Muzhe kya hua hain? Main ek dam thik hoon!" she replied coldly.

"Nahi, aap ro rahi thi. Isliye insaaniyat ke naate pucha…sorry!" he apologized.

"Muzhe kuch nahi hua hain. Main thik hoon. Tum taxi chalao." She replied coldly again.

Soon her destination came and she came out the taxi. She paid him the rent and walked in her home. Until she reached the door, she was completely drenched. She looked at her watch, it was already 10.30 PM.

 _I am late!_

She rang the door bell. A few seconds later the door opened. It was her mom followed by her dad who looked super angry.

"Aagayi Ishu! Tu thik toh hain na?" her mom asked, worried.

"Haan main…" she was cut by her dad.

"Kaha thi itne der?" her dad asked in a hard voice.

"Main wo…Divya ke saath!" she answered hesitatingly as she was afraid of her dad.

"Kuch Divya ke saath nahi thi tu…bata kaha aiyyashi karti phirti hain? Kaun hain wo ladka!" he dad yelled at her.

"Main kaha na Papa main Divya se milne gayi thi!" she replied.

"Haan jee. Muzhe batake gayi thi wo!" her mom took her side.

"Tum iski side mat lo. Naak katwake rahegi yeh humara!" her dad taunted her.

"Par…" her mom tried to lighten his mood but he was damn angry.

"Aaj puri raat yeh ghar ke bahar rahegi! Bas!" he ordered.

"Kya?" her mom was shocked. "Aisa mat kijiye please!"

"Tumhe sunayi nahi diya…ghar ke bahar! Puri raat!" he ordered again as he saw she was still there.

Ishita backed off from the door and the door was shut with a thud. Ishita stood there listening the bickering of her parents.

"Suniye jee please use andar le lijiye…bahar bohot baarish hain!" she heard her mom requesting her dad.

"Baarish hain toh main kya karu! Sadne do bahar! Kahabardaar agar kisine use andar liya toh!" she heard her dad yelling at her mom followed by the voice of shattering of glass and her mother's scream.

Tears started flowing out of her eyes and she sat beside the door in the strong rain.

She sat next to the door listening to her parents usual bickering on her. She was tired of it. She was tired of all of this.

 _Kitne din aisa hi chalta rahega! Main Papa ki har baat maanti hoon. Phir Papa kyu aisa behave karte hain mere saath. Kya main unki beti nahi hoon? Kya main unki nahi hoon? Bhaiyya jaise unke hain vaise main kyu nahi! Kya galti ki hain maine? Aur meri vajahse Maa ko bhi daant khaani padti hain…Hey Bhagawan! Please sab thik kardijiye!_

Rain drops were washing her tears but still they were flowing out of her eyes. There was no way she can control them right now.

She was sitting there with her knees near her chest and her hands hugging her knees. She was wet in the rain from head to toe. Just then someone came near her.

She looked at the person.

"Akash Bhaiyya!" she nearly murmured.

"Kya hua Ishita? Aise bahar kyu bathi ho?" he asked.

"Wo..main ghar late aayi toh Papa ne punish kiya!" she said looking at her feet.

"Accha! Phir accha hi kiya!" he smiled like an evil and rang the door bell.

Ishita's heart fell. No one can understand her, nor her brother.

Her mother opened the door and Akash entered. She looked at her mother with puppy eyes but her mother looked away. Ishita broke the eye contact with her and her mother went away. The rain was falling heavily but she could hear voices from inside.

"Papa, mera ticket confirm hogaya. I am going to USA tomorrow." It was her older brother's voice.

"Are wah! Bohot badhiya! Dekha mera ladka videsh jaa raha hain! Nahi toh wo nalaya ladki! Huh! Naam kharab karna jaanti hain sirf apne ghar walon ka! Pata nahi kaunse muhurat pe janam diya tune uss badnaseeb ladki ko!" it was her dad yelling at her mom and taunting her.

"Badnaseeb? Sahi kaha aapne. Uska badnaseeb hi hain ki wo aap jaise insaan ke ghar aayi hain! Aise hi janam nahi liya meri beti ne. dekhna aap ek din uska naseeb kahan khada karega aapko!" her mom spoke confidently taking her side.

"RAJNI!" her dad yelled following the voice of a hard slap.

Ishita's heart was beating faster than normal. Tears were flowing like a water-fall from her eyes.

What was wrong about her that her father never liked her? Why her father felt nothing about her? She had many questions in her mind but alas there was no way to find its answers. Her mind was not working. Her head starting paining badly as she cried her heart out. But sadly there was no one to listen her pain and heal her heart, except for the rain, who was falling as badly as her tears.

* * *

 _ **In morning:-**_

The sun was shining. Ishita opened her eyes and saw that the rain had stopped. She was still sitting beside the door outside and her clothes were still wet. She stood up and peeped inside the house. Just then her mom came and hugged her.

"Ishu! Puttar tu thik toh hain na?"her mom asked, worried for her daughter.

"Haan Maa! Main thik hoon." She replied.

"Aaja beta andar!" Rajni held her daughter's arm and pulled her in but she stopped. "Kya hua Ishu? Aana andar!"

"Maa…wo…Papa?" Ishita stopped.

"Wo kuch nahi karenge tu aa toh sahi!" ssaying, she pulled her daughter inside. Suddenly, Rajni felt Ishita's skin hot. "Aree Puttar! Tuzhe toh bukhar hain!" Rajni was worried.

"Maa kuch nahi hua hain muzhe! Main thik hoon." Ishita tried to calm her mom.

"Tu jaa aur jaldi kapde badal le. Main garam garam chay banati hoon tere liye accha lagega!" her mom left hurriedly to the kitchen when her dad came there with their son.

"Haan haan…garam garam chay nashta khilao ise! Kyuki baadmein pata nahi khaana milega ya nahi! Huh?" her dad taunted.

"Yeh aap kya keh rahe jee?" her mom came from the kitchen.

"Dekho Rajni aaj mera mood kharab mat karo. Mera beta aaj USA jaa raha hain aur iss ladki ko hatao mere chehre se!" her dad yelled.

 _Aree haan Akash bhaiyya toh USA jaa rahe hain. Maine unhe congradulation bhi nahi kaha. Abhi keh deti hoon._

"Akash bhaiyya…congradulations and happy journey!" Ishita smiled at him.

"Tere wishes ki zaroorat nahi hain muzhe." He yelled at her.

"Chal door ho mere bête se! kaali billi!" he pushed her away. "Tera badnaseeb use nahi lagna chahiye!" he turned to Akash "Chal puttar, plane ka time ho raha hain!"

Then Ishita's dad and brother left the house for the airport.

Ishita kept looking at their figures with sad face.

"Ishu, tu jaa kapde badal le…main chay banati hoon." She left to the kitchen leaving Ishita.

Ishita stood there thinking for minutes.

15 minutes later:-

"Ishu, chay taiyyar hain aaja!" her mom yelled to call her.

No response.

"ISHU!" her mom called again.

Still no response.

"Kaha gayi yeh ladki?" her mom started searching her everywhere. But Ishita was nowhere to be found. Just then she spotted a letter on Ishita's desk.

 ** _Dear Mom, Dad and Bro,_**

 ** _Aap sahi samazh rahe hain. Main ghar chodke jaa rahi hoon. Papa, pata nahi aapko muzhse kya pareshaani hain. Par muzhe apne aap ko prove karne ke liye yahi raasta mila. Apne khayal rakhna Papa. Maa, aap bhi apna khayal rakhna. Muzhe kuch nahi hoga main bilkul thik hoon. Ab main badi hogayi hoon na. muzhe apne aap ko prove karne ke liye yeh kadam uthana pada uske liye sorry. Main bhi aap ko chodke nahi jaana chahti magar mere paas aur koi raasta nahi tha._**

 ** _Maa, apne tabyet ka khayal rakhna. Meri chinta mat karna. Bohot jaldi main apne pair pe khadi rehke dikhaungi aapko. Aur Papa, zindagi mein kabhi bhi aapko meri zaroorat pade toh main humesha aapke liye aaungi. Aap muzhse kitni bhi naftrat karle Papa, hoon toh main aap hi pari. Mere Papa ki pari. Aapko ek na ek din muzhe apni beti manna padega, papa. Bhaiyya ko USA ke liye all the best. I know wo aage bohot tarakki karenge. I love you Maa and Papa. And I love you bhaiyya!_**

 ** _Aapki_**

 ** _Ishu_**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere on a road:-**_

 _A girl wearing a skirt was lying on the road. People made a crowd surrounding the girl. She was alive but no one dared to take her hospital. Just then a car stopped and a handsome man came towards the crowd._

" _Kya ho raha hain yahan?" he asked while making a way through the crowd. He was surprised to see the girl laying on the road. "ISHU!" he exclaimed._

* * *

 _ **4 years later:-**_

CID team was on a case. The murder had been occurred in a chawl. The victim was murdered by a gun. The cops were checking the body and the house as well.

" Daya Sir, gun ghar mein kahi nahi mili…" a young girl informed her senior.

"Gun khooni leke gaya hoga matalb!" Daya suspected.

"Maybe sir…" she replied.

"Ishita, ek kaam karo…" Daya said.

"Yes Sir." Ishita replied.

"Yahan aas paas ke logon ki enquiry karo…" Daya ordered her.

"Sure sir!" she confidently accepted the task she had been given.

Just then an old lady entered the house.

"Suniye Inspector!" the lady said while entering the house.

Ishita and that lady were awestruck seeing each other. Ishita kept staring at her struggling to keep her poker face while the lady was on the urge to cry. But Ishita managed to keep her poker face.

"Dekhiye aap aise crime scene pe nahi aasakti Maam!" Ishita said in a typical CID tone.

The lady was shocked for some time but then she understood and smiled.

"I know Inspector…par mere paas aapko dene ke liye kuch information hain." She said.

"Kya information hain?" daya asked.

"Sir, hum sabne goli ki awaz suni thi…aur muzhe iske pati pe shak hain." She informed.

"Kyu?" Daya asked.

"Sir, iske pati ke paas maine kal gun dekhi thi sir…chupake leke aaraha tha…" she informed what she saw.

"Toh yeh khoon iske pati ne kiya hain…Thank You Maam aapne bohot important information di hain. Abhi aap jaa sakte hain, agar zaroorat pade toh fir bula lenge." Daya said.

The old lady left. They enquired for some time and then the culprit was caught. Her husband had murdered her because she never gave him money for buying alcohol. The case was closed.

Ishita was returning to her house with Dushyant when she thought of meeting the lady. She told Dushyant to drive towards the chawl where the murder has occurred. He got confused but agreed.

* * *

 _ **In the chawl:-**_

"Dushyant, aap yahan ruko main abhi aayi…" she said and then went inside.

* * *

 _ **In a chawl's room:-**_

Ishita knocked the door. The same old lady opened the door and seeing Ishita she smiled. Ishite in return gave a sad smile. Hugging that old woman she started crying badly.

"Maa…" she said while sobbing onto her shoulders.

"Ishu puttar…kaisi hain?" the loving mom asked her.

"Main? Aapko kya lagta hain?" she asked in return.

"Muzhe bohot khushi hain ki meri Ishu ek CID cop bangayi…bilkul apne Nana ji ki tarah." Her mom said. She was very proud of Ishita. She knew what Ishita has faced since childhood. And she also knew what Ishita might had faced all these years after she left the house. Ishita smiled.

"Papa kahan hain Maa?" she asked.

"Hain andar." She replied and took her inside.

"Suniye ji…dekho kaun aaya hain?" she yelled happily.

"Kaun hain?" her dad came. She looked at him and smiled. He is changed, too much. He had white hair, wrinkles on his face and was unable to walk erect because of old age.

"Kaise hain Papa?" she asked lovingly.

"Kaun hain yeh ladki?" he asked to his wife in harsh tone.

 _Papa zara bhi nahi badle_ she thought.

"Aise kya karte hain ji…yeh humari beti hain." Her mom replied.

"Humari koi beti nahi thi…aur rahi baat is ladki ki toh sunlo jo ladki kisi ladke ke saath bhaag gayi ho wo meri beti ho hi nahi sakti…" he said taunting her.

"Papa, main kisi ke bhaag…" she tried to clear his misunderstand when someone interrupted her.

"Ishu, kya kar rahi ho?" he asked.

"Dush, tum yahan?" Ishita was startled.

"Yeh kaun hain beta?" her mom asked.

"Maa, yeh Dushyant hain…mere Pati." She replied.

"Yeh tumhare mom-dad hain Ishu…tumne bataya kyu nahi? Pai lagu!" he said while touching her mom's feet for blessings. Then he turned towards her dad who backed off and went away.

Then Ishita and her mom talked for an hour. Of course they had met years later. She asked if her mom had any problems. Her mom said that never had problem with anything. But Ishita knew what mom might have suffered. Months were gone. Both mother-daughter were happy. But Ishita's mom's health was falling day by day. Her mom was sitting on her bed. She was looking so pale. Almost everyday Ishita used to come and check whether her mom is taking medicines regularly or not taking some time from her duty. But she could not do it everyday. That day, her mom's medicines were over. She needed new medicine but she had no money for it. She asked her husband.

"Suniye jii…*coughs* aapke paas paise hain?" she asked.

"Nahi…kisliye chahiye?" he asked.

"Meri dawaii *coughs* khatam hogayi hain *coughs* toh laani hain…" she replied.

"Nahi hain mere paas…tumhari dawaii vaise bhi mehengi hain…" he said.

"Toh main *coughs* Ishu se maanglu paise? Ya phir *coughs* damad ji se?"

"Koi zaroorat nahi hain main arrange karta hoon paise. Aur yaad rakhna agar us ladki aur ladke ko bulaya toh khabardaar…" he glared at her and went away.

* * *

 _ **3 hours later:-**_

Ishita's dad return home. He saw her mom was sleeping on the bed.

"Tumhari dawaii mili nahi. Paise toh mil gaye…par dawaii nahi…" he said.

No response.

"Maine doctor ko bula liya hain wo aate hi honge…" he told her.

No response again.

Just then the doctor came.

"Utho doctor aaye hain…" he told her.

But again no response and no movement. The doctor quickly kneeled down the bed and checked her pulse. Then he sighed.

"She is no more…aapne bohot late kardiya…" the doctor said in sad tone.

Her mom was dead. The doctor went away and called Ishita. Ishita and Dushyant rushed to her mom's home only to find her being carried away for last rituals. She hugged her mom's corpse and sobbed badly. The doctor had told her it was heart attack. Dushyant looked here and there and saw there was no sign of her elder brother. She went towards her dad

"Kise hua yeh sab Papa? Boliye na!" she asked still crying.

No response.

"Maa koi time pe dawaii nai mili? Kya hua tha Papa? Boliye na kuch! Kyu chup hain aap? Boliye na kuch!" and she kept crying hugging her dad.

Her dad held her by shoulders and moved away from himself.

"Yeh sab teri wajahse hua hain, kali billi!" her dad taunted her again.

"Kya?" she was hardly able to utter a word after hearing her dad.

"Tu humare zindagi mein aayi aur uski tabyet kharab hone lagi…teri buri nazar lagi usko…" he said in a harsh tone.

Dushyant was unable to hear that now. It was enough for him to listen bad things about a girl he loved. After Ishita's left her house, she was fallen unconscious on the road, when Dushyant took her to his home and took her care all these years. Eventually, both fell in love. Dushyant's mom liked Ishita from the very beginning. She accepted their relationship and blessed them on their marriage. There was no way Dushyant could hear harsh words about her.

"Bas hogaya Papa. Bohot sunn liya Ishita ne aur maine bhi. " he spoke.

"Dusyant chup raho please!" Ishita pleaded.

"Pleae Ishu,muzhe mat rok…itna goroor than a aapko aapke bête pe ,toh bataiye aaya kyu nahi wo. Apni Maa ke anteem sanskaar ke liye bhi usko time nai hain, hain na?" he spoke.

Her dad kept mum. He had no answers. Ishita gathered all her courage to make her dad understand. It was now or ever for her.

"Boliya na Papa, ab kyu chup hain aap? Bhaiyya kyu nahi aaye? Main batai hoon…unhe chutti nahi hain isliye na…America gaye toh kabhi wapas hi nahi aaye. Wahi settle hogayi. Shaadi karli aur bacche bhi hogaye. Apni saari zimmedari uthayi bas apne Maa-Papa ke karz chukana bhul gaye…apne Maa-Papa ne unke liya kya kuch nahi kiya yeh bhul gaye. Apne Maa-Papa ke khatar apne koi farz banta hain yeh bhi bhul gaye…haina Papa? "

Her dad kept looking at her with shocked face.

"Maa aise hi nahi chodke gayi Papa. Wo tang aa chuki thi aise zindagi se, aapke aise bartav se. Kya bura kiya maine Papa? Boliya na? Maine kya gunha kiya hain jiski main aajtak saza bhugat rahi hoon? Kyuki main ek ladki hoon isliye? Kya ladki sirf gharke kaam karne ke liye rehti hain ya fir mardon ke khilounon ko liye hoti hain? Kya ladkiyon ko tarakki karne ka koi adhikaar nahi? Kya ladi ko apne marzi se jeeni ka koi haq nahi? Papa, jamana badal gaya hain. Aap kyu nahi badle? Jis bhaiyya pe aapko itne guroor tha use apne Maa ki chita ko agni dene ka bhi waqt nahi hain. Bohot garv than a aapko aapke bête pe? Aap jab musibat mein the kya tab wo tha aapke paas. Yahan tak ki aapke kharche ke liye bhi paise nahi bheji bhaiyya ne. Bachpan se leke aajtak maine kya kuch nahi kiya aapke liye, fir bhi aap muzhse kyu itna mafrat karte hain Papa? Kya main aapki beti nahi hoon Papa? Kya main aapki Pari nahi hoon?" she started shedding tears looking at her.

There was a long silence. Then her dad managed to speak.

"Tumne sahi kaha…tum meri beti nahi ho…" he finally spoke. Ishita looked at him shocked , "Tum mere jaise ghatiya insaan ki beti ho nahi sakti. Teri Maa sach kehti thi…tu badi badnaseeb hain aur hum bohot naseeb wale hain beti. Tera badnaseeb jo mere jaisa ghatiya insaan tera Papa hain par mera naseeb accha hain ki muzhe tere jaise beti mili…" he shed few tears and hugged her daughter. "Muzhe maaf karde beti. Maine bohot julm kiya tuzhpe aur tere Maa pe. Uski saza muzhe mili beti. Main sachmein teri Maa se bohot pyaar karta tha…Bhagwan ji ne use chin liye muzhse. Aaj tune meri aankhen khol di beti…"

Ishita was shedding happy tears now. Her dad finally accepted her as his daughter. She knew it. She knew she was never wrong. She knew her dad will accept her as his daughter sooner or later. They all went to the graveyard to perfom Ishita's mom's last rites. After that Ishita, her dad and Dushyant were at her dad's home.

"Papa, ab yahan mat rukiya aap…" Dushyant spoke.

"Nahi damad ji…" he rejected.

"Main damad nahi Beta hoon aapka…" Dushyant smiled.

"Sachmein dhanya hogaya main aisa jamai paake!" saying this he hugged Dushyant.

"Papa, Dushyant sahi bol rahe hain. Aap humare saath chaliye ab. Apne ghar." Ishita told him.

"Nahi beti…main apne beti ki sasural kaise reh sakta hoon?" he said.

"Papa, aap fir…please Papa!" she pleaded.

"Haan Papa chaliye na…" Dushyant also insisted.

"Isi bahane main firse aapki choti beti ban paungi!" she suggested.

"Nahi beti…tu ab meri Pari hain!" her dad hugged her.

Ishita was overwhelmed by those words.

"Toh aap apne Pari ki bhi baat nahi manenge?" she pouted like a kid.

He just smiled in return.

After that, Ishita started living her rest of the life with her two heroes; her Papa and her Dushyant. Now in her life there were no tears only smiles, no sadness only happiness, no hatred only love.

* * *

 _ **So this is it! The longest os I have ever written. I never thought I could write something like this. But I just kept writing what was in my heart. I hope you all will like it. This is a truth in many homes in India. Don't forget too review. Next update:- Miracle of Love.**_

 _ **Let's meet with another story.**_

 _ **Take care and love you all.**_

 _ **Sayounara!**_

 _ **Shruti.**_


End file.
